


red or black

by Makah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makah/pseuds/Makah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried so hard and got so far</p></blockquote>





	red or black

"wweh" yelled eridan angrily "i hate you sol".

sollux was sitting on his computer typing codes and ignoring eridan but he was very annoyed by his black advances so he said "oh my gog ampora." and his eyes flashed with psionics "ii dont hate you liike that and ii never wiill 2o leave me alone!!"

eridans eyes were all teary as he ran away and sat down on a corner and he said to himself "nyeh wwhy doesnt anemonebody like me i wwill nevver fill a bucket" he sobbed

sollux watched eridan leave and he felt guilty because the seadweller looked really sad

"what do ii care anyway2 he2 ju2t a de2perate fii2dick" he whisepered as he tried to focus on the codes again but the guilt in his chest wasent leaving him so after a while he decided to go after eridan unsure of what exactly he would say to the seadweller.

he found him sitting in the corner and he saw that there were purple tears in his face and that made him feel even worse because he was crying.

eridan hadnt noticed him coming so sollux said "hey fii2hdiick" to get his attention and eridan looked up at him wipping the tears from his eyes that were fogging up his hipster glasses.

"cod sol wwhaat do you wwant noww just leavve me alone here like ewwehryone else nyeh" he said crying sadly

sollux shifted awkwarldly and sat down beside him "iim 2orry i wa2 and a22 two you ed" he said and eridan was shocked because he never expected sollxu out of all people to apologise.

he blinked at him and siad "im reely black for you sol wwhy wwont you hate me like i do"

at that question sollux blushed deeply and his face was all bright yellow like a yellow tomato and he looked away from eridan thinken of how to reply.

"well ed you 2ee... the thiing ii2... iim actually flu2hed for you, but ii pretend two hate you becau2e you hate me and ii diidnt know how two tell you!!"

the seadweller was even more shocked at this than the earlier apology and he could only stare at him. sollux cursed himself because he had ruined everything again! and he got up and ran away.

eridan got up and ran right after him shouting his name "SOL" he said as he ran but sollux didnt stop. eridan was faster than him because he was a highblood so he caught up soon and he grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at him and he saw tht there were tears coming out of his red and blue eyes because sollux had taken off his glasses.

it was the first time that eridan saw his eyes and he thought that they were really beautiful, so much that he forgot what he was going to say to him.

sollux fidgeted and he was still blushing and eridan realized that he didn't actually hate sollux and it was all just because he thought that sollux hated him too! but his feelings for the yellow blood were quite the opposite all along.

so he leaned in and kissed sollux deeply on the lips and sollux was surprised at first but then he smiled and kissed him right back. when they pulled away they were laughing because tehy were happy that they had a new matesprit.

the end.

 

 

 

 

 

  
epilogue: after the kiss they held hands and went to eridans block and had hot yaoi sex naked with their tentabulges and eridan cried 'nyeh' as he released

**Author's Note:**

> i tried so hard and got so far


End file.
